


At The Same Time

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Comeslut!Niall, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Niall-centric, Powerbottom!Niall, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage!Niall, blowjob, bottom!Niall, cockslut!Niall, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is 15 and the rest of the boys are 24-29, and they are also Niall's teachers. Niall takes two cocks at the same time, and comes three times, completely untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Same Time

Zayn looks up from all of the paperwork on his desk, just in time to see Niall walk in, all low cut clothing, bright smiles, and youthful skin. Zayn takes a deep breath as he watches Niall cast a glance in his direction, flashing a sinful smirk as he takes his seat in the front row. Zayn tears his eyes away from the blonde before making his way around to the front of his wooden desk to lean against it, patiently waiting for the tardy bell to ring and for all of his students to settle down. A few minutes later, it does, and Zayn begins his lesson.

“Hello, everyone. I trust you all had a good winter break?” Zayn asks, smiling his usual warm smile as he pushes himself off of his desk to stand closer to his students. “Does anyone want to share what they did?” A few hands raise, mostly the kids who always raise their hands, except this time, Niall raises his hand too. Zayn really knows he shouldn’t call on the boy, but he does, even though he knows what Niall is about to say will be completely filthy. “Niall?”

“Well, Mr. Malik, I spent every day and every night sprawled out on my bed with my hand wrapped around my cock while I got myself off to thoughts of you.” There are scattered gasps around the room, along with muffled laughter from a pair of girls in the corner, but he ignores it all as he focuses on Niall.

“M-Mr. Horan, please, that’s very inappropriate. Watch your tongue.” Zayn chastises, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms, trying his hardest to look appalled.

“Or what, will you punish me?” Zayn tries not to roll his eyes at Niall’s cliché attempt at dirty talk before sighing and walking towards Niall’s desk, lowering his head to look Niall right in his big blue eyes.

“Stop. I will have none of this. You’re practically harassing me. Detention, at lunch.” Zayn says before stepping away and spinning around to walk towards the whiteboard, trying his hardest to ignore the simultaneous wolf whistles erupting around the room.

* * *

Harry walks into Zayn’s designated classroom, cheeks flushed, a frustrated groan slipping from his lips as he drops himself on a random desk in the front row. Zayn takes another bite of his sandwich before looking up at Harry, and Louis stops reading his magazine to do the same. Before either man can ask what’s got him so flustered, Liam walks into the room and plops down in the desk next to Harry, completely oblivious to Harry’s mood.

“Uh, what’s wrong, Harry?” Zayn asks, setting down his sandwich to give Harry his full attention. Harry only whines, his green eyes slipping shut. Louis rolls his eyes and flips the page of his magazine before going back to reading. Liam leans over Harry’s figure; worry instantly taking over his friendly features. “Harry?”

“It’s that fucking kid.” Harry moans, opening his eyes to focus on Zayn. “Niall. He’s driving me crazy. I asked everyone what they did over break, and he told me he fucked himself to thoughts of me and Louis taking him at the same time.” Harry slips his hand beneath the ivory colored desk to adjust himself in his boxers. “I’m going to hell, but I’ve never been this horny for someone in my life.”

“You’re no better than me.” Louis supplies, closing his magazine before tossing it on Zayn’s desk. “I’ve wanted to bend him over and fuck him into my desk since the year’s beginning.”

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry says, looking over at the 26-year-old man before flashing him a quick smile, dimples showing.

“I asked the class the same question.” Zayn says, getting up and walking around his desk before leaning on it next to Louis. Liam gets up from the chair he was sitting on, only to walk over and sit on Zayn’s desk. “He said he was getting off to thoughts of me. I’m supposed to be having a detention for the fucker now.”

“I didn’t even ask the class, but he told me he couldn’t stop thinking about sucking me off and swallowing all I’ve got to give him.” Liam mumbles before adjusting himself in his pants too.

“I want nothing more than a quick wank.” Harry sighs, and all of the other men second him, agreeing with moans and grunts. Harry gets up and sits on the desk next to Liam’s, not even bothering to hide the way he’s palming himself through his trousers.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asks, fighting the urge to slip his own hand in his boxers.

“Need to come.” Harry replies, looking down at his crotch before unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down mid-thigh. Harry slides his hand in between fabric and skin, taking himself in his hand and giving himself a few sharp tugs before letting go and raising his hand to his lips. The curly-haired man licks his palm before wrapping his hand back around his cock and setting a steady rhythm. “Fuck, yeah,”

“To hell with it.” Zayn mumbles, shrugging before looking at Liam, who looks extremely conflicted, and Louis, who looks extremely turned on. Zayn shoves his pants down, not even bothering to unbutton them before he shoves his hand in his boxers and starts to jerk off. It isn’t long before Louis and Liam give in as well; making the four men create a sort of wank circle. Harry’s moans get louder and Louis’ head tips back, his hand working quickly over his aching dick. Liam is whining Niall’s name as he teases himself, his hand ghosting over his dick, and Zayn is close, too close to finishing. None of the teachers hear the classroom door open; none of them see Niall walk inside before looking up at the sight in front of him.

“Oh my god.” Niall whispers, feeling his cock instantly harden. This is his fantasy; this is all he’s been able to think about. It’s actually happening right in front of him. Niall is barely able to contain a whimper when he hears Mr. Malik moan his name. The 15-year-old’s eyes scan across the room to Mr. Styles, who’s eyes are already on him, and that’s all it takes for Niall to come in his trousers, completely untouched. Unfortunately, he doesn’t do it quietly, and every pair of eyes (except for Harry’s, he was already watching Niall) snaps to the blonde. “I-I just, I’m supposed to be d-doing detention?” Niall mumbles, a fierce blush taking over his cheeks.

“You know this is your fault, right?” Harry says, slowing his movements as his eyes rake over every inch of the teenager standing before him. “You’re the reason we’re doing this. I’m so goddamn horny because of you and your dirty mouth. What do you even know about fucking, blondie?”

“Nothing, sir.” Niall replies, instinctively taking a step towards the 24-year-old professor. Mr. Payne’s voice stops him in his tracks and makes him direct his attention to his left.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Liam asks, biting his lip and tilting his head to the side. Yes, every person in that room knows what they’re doing is wrong, so wrong, yet none of them can even think about caring.

“Yes, sir.” Niall replies, looking at Liam with innocent eyes.

“Never even had your own fingers in your pretty little ass?” Zayn asks, making Niall whirl around to face him. Another fierce blush comes upon Niall’s pale cheeks, making Harry chuckle from the other side of the room.

“Of course you have, you virgin slut.” Harry says, tightening his grip on his cock.

“I bet you’re so fucking tight.” Louis breathes. “We can help you out with your purity, you know.”

“Who do you want, Niall?” Zayn asks, and Niall really can’t believe this is actually happening right now. His teachers are actually offering to fuck him, and shit, Niall’s going to come in his pants again. Louis pushes himself off of Zayn’s desk and walks towards Niall, taking Niall’s face in the hand that isn’t working his dick.

“Come on, Niall, it isn’t that hard. Who do you want, and where? We’re here to give you what you want, you just have to ask for it.” Niall looks into Mr. Tomlinson’s warm eyes and finds his confidence again, reaching down between their bodies to take Louis’ hand away from his cock and take it into his own hand. Mr. Tomlinson gasps, his eyes slipping closed for a moment, and his grip on Niall’s face softening.

“I want you in my mouth, Mr. Tomlinson. I want you and Mr. Styles in my fucking mouth.” Niall says, leaning his head forward to ghost the words over Louis’ lips. Harry’s by their sides in an instant, latching his lips to Niall’s neck, sucking harsh love bites into the skin there. Liam and Zayn make brief eye contact before moving away from the desks and walking over to Niall.

“What about us, Niall?” Liam asks, watching Harry lick a stripe up the blonde’s jugular.

“I want you and Mr. Malik in me, I want you both to fuck me.”

“Who do you want to go first?”

“I want you both at the same time.” Niall says, and then suddenly four pairs of hands are all over him, taking off his shirt, his pants, his boxers. Niall moves his feet to toe off his black converse, but Zayn stops him.

“Leave them on.” Niall smiles and nods, and then the heat of Harry and Louis are gone, the two men walking over to the side of the classroom where there’s a bit more space.

“Have him on all fours.” Harry says, looking at Niall’s body. “One of you lies under him, one of you takes him from behind. Me and Lou will fuck his face from the other side, yeah?” Niall feels a bolt of excitement erupt from his stomach and he practically skips over to where Harry and Louis stand before dropping to his knees in front of the men. Niall opens his mouth and looks up at Louis, eager to taste him. Louis gives Niall exactly what he wants, sliding his hard on past Niall’s plump red lips while Zayn and Liam get in position. Liam easily lifts Niall up and off of the ground before resting him on his thighs. Niall pulls off of Louis’ cock with an obscene ‘pop’, lurching forward and barely catching himself by putting one of his hands on either side of Liam’s head.

“Shit, I don’t have any lube.” Zayn says, looking up from where he was kneeling behind Niall. Louis drops down to his knees by the right side of Niall’s head, and Harry does the same by Niall’s left. Anyone could walk in on this, but that only turned Niall on even more.

“I have some in my trouser pocket.” Niall offers, glancing behind him. Zayn moves away without a word to search Niall’s pockets, grinning when he finds a tiny bottle of lubricant.

“You carry this around with you?” Zayn asks, and Niall shrugs, looking down at Liam. Liam looks right back up at Niall before smiling. Above him, Harry and Louis are ‘helping each other out’, having gotten way too impatient to wait for Niall. They’re completely distracted by each other, their hands on the other’s dick, jerking them closer and closer to a messy finish. Niall looks up at his teachers and grins, moaning when he finally feels Zayn’s finger probe at his hole gently.

“Just do it, don’t be gentle. Want you both in me.” Zayn merely glances up at the back of Niall’s head before shrugging and pulling his finger out and sliding two in. Niall gasps and arches his back, trying to push back on Zayn’s fingers. Zayn begins to finger fuck Niall, adding an extra finger when he necessary, crooking them when he needs to. Niall stares at Harry and Louis and whines, hating the way his mouth feels so empty. Harry pulls away from Louis’ lips and looks down at Niall.

“Fuck his face, Harry.” Louis looks away from Harry and looks down at Niall as well, smiling at how helpless the boy looks. Zayn’s up to four fingers now, and Niall’s moans are getting louder and louder. Liam grips the blonde’s hips as he rocks back and forth against Zayn’s digits, trying not to get impatient.

“A-Alright, I’m ready! Just do it, fuck me, Mr. Malik.” Zayn groans and pulls his fingers out before blindly searching for the bottle of lube to coat his cock. Harry takes a hold of his own and places his other hand behind Niall’s head, tangling his fingers in Niall’s shaggy hair. Harry makes Niall look up at him, and Niall leans forward to kiss the head of Harry’s dick. Liam admires the way Niall’s cheeks are so pink, the way his skin is so red and hot, the way he’s panting, the way his pupils are so dilated. The teen is practically fucking himself on empty air, the way he’s wriggling around.

“He’s so desperate.” Harry mumbles, moving the hand that was on the back of Niall’s head to rest on Niall’s jaw, stroking Niall’s cheek with his large thumb. Niall fucking loves how big Harry’s hands are, how big his cock is, how long his torso is.

“Y-You’re so big, Mr. Styles. All of you won’t fit in my mouth.” Niall whimpers, making Harry smile down at Niall, his dimples fully showing themselves. From behind him, Zayn pushes the head of his cock into Niall’s ass, and Niall gasps again, his mouth falling open and his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment as Zayn begins to plunge in. Niall never breaks eye contact with Harry as he bites his lip and hisses, rocking his hips side to side once Zayn’s fully seated inside him. The room goes completely for a silent as Niall leans forward and puts his lips around Harry’s erection, lifting one of his hands to wrap around Louis’ thick cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Zayn moans. “He’s so tight.” Niall grunts around Harry as he sinks his head lower and lower, only stopping when his nose brushes against the smooth skin of Harry’s stomach. Harry groans, loud and primal, his mouth wide open while Niall holds himself there as long as he can before pulling off with a loud gasp. Zayn begins to fuck Niall, slow and hard, making the boy’s body lurch forward with every thrust.

“What about M-Mr. Payne?” Niall asks, looking down at his Math teacher with a cute grin. Liam bites his lip, looking right back up at Niall. Zayn doesn’t say anything, just tosses the lube over Niall’s body, aiming for the space near Liam’s head.

“This won’t work.” Zayn says, pulling out of Niall before picking the blonde up and gently setting to the side. Niall’s cock twitches with the thought that he really won’t get used to how easily these men are able to manhandle him, and he doesn’t even bother to suppress a groan. “Sit up, Liam, and come here.” Zayn says, stretching out his legs. Liam obliges, sitting up before scooting closer to Zayn. “Put your legs on the outside of my hips.” Liam does, and Zayn puts his legs over Liam’s before moving even closer, almost like he’s wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. Liam and Zayn’s dicks brush together as they make brief eye contact. “Niall.” Zayn says without looking away from Liam.

“Yes?”

“Come here, sit on my cock. Face Liam.” Niall does, standing up before walking over to them and stepping over their intertwined bodies. Niall gets down on his knees before placing one hand on each of Liam’s broad shoulders and lowering himself back onto Zayn’s dick. Zayn easily slides in, and Liam moves even closer to their two bodies. By this point, Harry and Louis know they aren’t going to get much from Niall, so Louis looks over at Harry and smiles before dropping down to his knees. Niall begins to rock back and forth as Liam leans back, looking for the discarded bottle of lube. Liam finds it and begins to prep himself, opening the bottle before pouring a generous amount over himself.

“Alright, baby, lift yourself up a little, alright?” Liam mumbles, and of course, Niall does, raising himself up to the tip of Zayn’s dick. Liam moves forward just a bit more, pressing the head of his cock very slowly into Niall’s hole alongside Zayn’s erection. Niall moans, really fucking loud, his grip on Liam’s shoulder’s tightening before Niall moves his hands to the back of Liam’s head to scratch at the nape of his neck. The burn of the stretch is almost too much, but it still feels so good, so good that Niall is really close to coming for the second time, still untouched.

“Shit!” Niall gasps, throwing his head back as he lowers himself down on the two cocks, the stretch getting bigger and bigger until Zayn and Liam are both fully seated inside the 15-year-old. Niall comes to a stop as Harry thrusts into Louis’ mouth one last time across the room before shooting his load down the older man’s throat, and Zayn and Liam begin to pepper kisses all over the front and back of Niall’s torso. Both Niall and Harry take a moment to catch their breath before Harry drops to his knees in front of Louis, and Niall tilts his head forward, looking Liam directly in his eyes before he raises himself up just a little bit before slamming down.

“O-Oh, oh, Niall!” Zayn moans at the feeling, the tight heat of Niall and the extra friction of Liam’s cock pressed up against his own. Niall fucks himself on his teacher’s dicks, fucks himself through his second orgasm that leaves him screaming and trembling in Liam’s arms. Zayn places his hands on Niall’s hips, helping to guide him up and down. Louis looks up from where he was fisting Harry’s hair and fucking his face at Niall and sees, really sees how much of a little cockslut Niall is. Louis’ eyes flicker down to Niall’s dick, which is already rock hard again, flushed and heavy, and he decides that Niall is an insatiable little cock whore. Not that Louis minds. Zayn and Liam are both messily thrusting up into Niall’s body, each man close to his own release.

“I’m going to come again!” Niall declares, his voice wobbling and breaking over his words as both Liam and Zayn fuck him. He knows that the two high school teachers are really close to finishing, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want them to “finish” on him. Niall knows that Liam and Zayn will fill him up just the way he likes, but he also likes the way come feels on his skin, it makes him feel like he did a good job. But, he’s at school, and it’s still lunchtime. He can’t have come caught in his hair, it’s too risky.

“Oh my god.” Louis mumbles, tilting his head back, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls harder.

“I’m really close,” Zayn moans, gripping Niall’s hips tighter, his thrusts becoming more uneven and sporadic. Niall groans Zayn’s name, his first name, and it sends the older man into his release. Zayn continues to fuck Niall through his orgasm, filling Niall up as best as he can. Niall leans back against Zayn’s chest, feeling the way he’s trembling, his heart beating hard enough to be felt throughout his entire torso. Zayn moves his hands up to wrap around Niall’s waist as Zayn slowly pulls out.

“Oh, fuck,” Niall whispers, already knowing that he won’t be able to walk properly for the next week. Niall doesn’t bother moving off of Zayn when Liam gets on his knees and lifts him up a little bit to get a better angle as he chases his own release. Niall is close too, his stomach tightening and his hole clenching around Liam’s cock. Louis’s hits the wall behind him, thrusting into Harry’s mouth as he comes. Harry doesn’t budge from where his nose is brushing up against Louis’ stomach, just taking everything Louis has to give. Louis finishes, the spasms in his body slowing down to a stop.

“Shit, Niall, you’re so tight, even after two cocks fucking you, you’re so tight,” Liam says, pounding into Niall slow, but hard. Liam grunts as a warning before he comes into Niall, his spunk mixing with Zayn’s. Niall throws his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder as he comes too, his own load shooting out of his dick and landing on his pale stomach, again, untouched. Liam continues to fuck Niall through his aftershocks, even though he’s sensitive, only pulling out when Niall’s screams of pleasure turn into whimpers of discomfort. The room goes silent for a moment before Niall laughs, beautiful and loud.

“Did that just happen?” Niall laughs harder; burying his face into Zayn’s neck, even though the position he’s in is really awkward. It takes a moment, but soon all five of the boys are laughing and helping each other get their clothes on, then they’re laughing at the way Niall’s limping when he walks. “We’ll have to do that again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/39696145427/title-at-the-same-time-pairing) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
